


【1827】Shooting And Smoking

by Eyeless_Inkbell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeless_Inkbell/pseuds/Eyeless_Inkbell
Summary: ·十年后设定·手癌注意·OOC注意
Relationships: 1827 - Relationship, 云纲 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【1827】Shooting And Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> ·十年后设定  
> ·手癌注意  
> ·OOC注意

在睡梦中的时候，他听见了枪击的声音。

房间外传来嘈杂的声音，伴随着脚步声和惨叫。

于是他睁开了眼。

昏暗的房间里，光线从门缝的最下方射入，杂乱的脚步晃动出黑影，让他很快明白过来外面发生了什么。

打了个呵欠，他慢慢吞吞地伸手摸出枕头下面的药丸和手套，然后站起身来，缓缓地拿起了叠放在一边的衣服。

只来得及将衬衣和裤子整理好，就在他伸出手，拿过背心的时候，某个巨大的爆炸声传来，旁边落地窗的玻璃在一瞬间被震得粉碎，强大的冲击波伴随着风压差点将他掀飞出去。

下意识地抬起手挡在身前，让破碎的玻璃从身周擦过，再次抬起头来的时候，出现在阳台上的是某个将西装穿得整整齐齐的身影。

“你还在磨蹭些什么，泽田纲吉？”皱起眉，露出了有些不快的表情，窗边的人走了过来。

“啊，云雀学长，外面发生了什……呜哇！”

完全没有等他把话说完，云雀恭弥直接伸出手，把他夹在了腋下。

“要逃了，自己抓好。”

“诶？”

再次迈出步伐，身着神色西装的人踏上了阳台的围栏。

带着白日灼热气息的夜风吹了起来，带着海水特有的咸味。从高楼眺望就可以看见的城市夜景印入他的眼睛，然后下一秒，泽田纲吉感觉到身体腾空，然后所有的阻隔都消失在了眼前——

云雀恭弥就这样抱着泽田纲吉从高楼的阳台一跃而下。

“等，等一下，云雀学长！！！！！！”

泽田纲吉发出了惨叫。

三天前，彭格列接受了北岸统治家族的邀请，准备前往派出人员前往北边，进行外贸交易的协商。

本来这方面的事情一直都是交给专员，并派出一名守护者同行，以表示对对方家族的尊敬，但不巧的是，适合这种事情的狱寺因为别的事情而离开了意大利，而留在本部的守护者就只剩下了暂时在本部停留的云雀恭弥。

“……”

“……”

看着眼前的人选表，里包恩和泽田纲吉一时之间都陷入了沉默。

“我果然还是隐藏身份一起跟过去吧。”抬头望向天花板，泽田纲吉双眼放空道。

“也只能这样了……”双手抵住下巴，里包恩的声音变得深沉。

对看了一眼，彭格列的首领及其家庭教师同时叹了口气。

于是三天后，泽田纲吉就作为彭格列云之守护者的随从，和贸易专员一同来到了北岸。

但是跟想象中不同，对方家族想要谈论的根本就不是什么“外贸交易”，而是新型“药品”的走私。（※此处指Drug）

“这一次的目标是亚洲，彭格列只需要提供一些资金和少许的人脉，事成之后每年都可以分到五成的利润，我想，这应该是个不坏的提案吧？”

露出了令人厌恶的油腻笑容，对方家族的首领支起了下巴。

虽然确实是典型的“黑手党生意”，但是彭格列早在几百年前就已经将资金投向了正当的金融和进出口贸易，要说违法生意的话也就只剩下赌场和特殊地区的医疗药物走私。在这种情况下还试图与彭格列建立“药品”方面的合作，也不知道北岸的家族首领是熊心豹子胆，还是脑子出了问题。

之后找人调查一下，把他们的货运船都炸光，然后再整顿一下北岸的整体航运好了。

内心虽然思考着这种危险的事情，但泽田纲吉表面上还是得露出一脸微笑的表情，并在私下死死拉住旁边的云之守护者，等待彭格列的贸易顾问把该说的社交辞令说完。

云雀学长，虽然我能理解你想把这里的人都咬杀的心情，但这一次我们是来谈生意，不是来开战的啊。

看着旁边戒指上都已经开始冒出火苗的人，泽田纲吉用足以将西装拉出皱褶的力道，拼命拽住了对方的衣角。

好不容易等到场面的社交辞令结束，贸易顾问也以“将把此次交易传递给本部决定，请稍等一晚”的说法拖延了时间，场合转移到了精致的晚宴后，泽田纲吉才终于松了一口气。

虽然好战，但云雀恭弥在进餐时却会严格遵守相应的礼仪，所以只要把刀叉塞进手里，姑且就不用担心他会贸然突袭了。

用完了美味但却不太愉快的晚餐，看着对方已经没有丝毫好转的脸色，泽田纲吉在离开了对方家族的视线后，轻轻伸手勾住了云雀恭弥的小指。

“要稍微出去走走吗？我还没有来过北岸呢。”

仰起头，泽田纲吉微微勾起了唇角。

落日的夕阳在纵横的河道之间拉出美丽的金色光带，饱含海水味道的风轻轻吹拂着，偶尔还能闻见其间夹杂着的奶酪和咖啡的香味。身处这样的环境中，泽田纲吉不由得放松了神经，有些悠闲地伸了个懒腰，然后转过头，看向自己身侧的人。

淡淡的光辉在他黑色的发间落下柔和的颜色，映入了海水与落日的双眼，仿佛也被这座城市的景色填充了温柔，若不是那张嘴一直低垂着唇角的话，现在的云雀恭弥大概也能够和“柔和”两个字沾上一点边吧。

注意到了对方的视线，云雀恭弥眯起了眼：“干什么？”

“啊，不……”飞快移开了视线，泽田纲吉不知道想起了什么，再度勾起了笑：“我不会同意的哦？这种荒唐的‘生意’。”

“我知道。”淡淡地应了一声，云雀恭弥从口袋里掏出了烟盒：“要来一根吗？”

“我不会吸烟这件事云雀学长你也是知道的吧……”

看着软包的烟盒，泽田纲吉露出了非常丧气的表情。

心情多少因此而好转，云雀恭弥勾了一下唇角，取出一支烟，用指节夹住后点燃。

红色的火星摇曳着，他吸了一口气后吐出，袅袅的烟雾缓缓上升，然后消散在橙色的天空之下。

“要我教你吗？这种东西就算是你应该也能学会吧？”

“诶？我就算了，反正……唔！”

完全没有等泽田纲吉把话说完的意思，云雀恭弥掐住了他的脸，然后再次深深吸了一口卷烟，就这样非常强硬地吻了下去。

属于这座城市独有的气味被呛人的烟味替代，泽田纲吉感受到了对方嘴唇灼热的温度，双唇被舌头撬开，然后含在对方嘴里的烟雾就这样强行侵入了他的唇齿。

“呜……咳咳咳咳！！”

完全不知道这种时候该怎么控制呼吸，在烟雾呛进气管以后，泽田纲吉很快咳嗽起来。

放开了对方，云雀恭弥将呼吸的自由还了回去。

“云雀，学长……咳咳咳咳。“

眼睛里面都已经泛出泪花，泽田纲吉一脸抱怨地看着旁边的人。

露出了有些愉快的微笑，云雀恭弥没有理会他的抱怨，而是再度吸了一口烟，然后再度吐出。

稍微自己缓了一下，泽田纲吉有些生气地伸出手，抓住了云雀恭弥的领子：“请你多少也反省一下对待我的方式吧！”

“那你要怎么样？”

挑了挑眉，云雀恭弥眯起了眼。

“起码，这种事情要好好做啊。”

猛地将对方的拽了下来，泽田纲吉再度吻了上去。

烟草的味道再次充斥了口腔，但是刚刚呛人的感觉却已经消失了。

浅尝即止的吻很快就结束，泽田纲吉放开了对方，然后轻轻叹了口气：“请你就这样稍微转换一下心情吧。就这样当作是度假不也挺好的吗？毕竟北岸也很难得来一次……”

摸了摸嘴唇，露出了有点意外的表情，但最终还是没有多说什么，云雀恭弥伸出手，摸了摸那一头松软的头发。

漫步河道边，品尝了点心和美酒后，夜幕很快降临，在暖色的灯火一盏盏亮起的时候，饭后约会也就到了结束的时间，回到酒店互道晚安之后，云雀恭弥和泽田纲吉就这样分别返回了自己的房间。

然后入睡还不到几小时，在走廊里响起枪声后，泽田纲吉就再度回到了刚刚闲逛过的街道——以穿着衬衣、西裤和拖鞋的样子。

“云雀学长……”用力按了按自己的眉心，泽田纲吉语气压抑地开口道：“虽然我知道你很反对‘药品’的事情……”

“是对方先动手的。”

“咦？”

“我让其他人今晚暂时住到另一边的酒店，然后调换了自己和贸易顾问的房间，他们果然在晚上派了杀手过来，不过都太弱了，完全没有咬杀的价值。”

“……”

那你把我这样带出来是为什么？

但这个问题已经完全没有问出来的必要了。

因为下一秒，在他们的身后，高楼酒店的最上层很快就被炸得粉碎。

“居然不惜把其他人卷进来吗……”泽田纲吉微微眯起了眼。

露出了有些危险的笑，云雀恭弥看向了旁边的人：“那么，接下来你想怎么做呢？小动物。”

“对方都这么明目张胆了，我们也没有忍耐的必要了。”戴起了手套，泽田纲吉吞下了药丸。

清澈的橙色火焰燃烧了起来，他非常随意地踢开了脚上的拖鞋，赤脚站在了路面上。

“以彭格列之名，让他们付出代价。”

“果然只有这个姿态的你才最值得咬杀。”云雀恭弥的声音变得愉快了起来。

“当然你也会来的吧？云雀恭弥。”与平时比起来更加明亮也更加冷酷的眼睛看向了他。

“你以为自己在跟谁说话，小动物。”紫色的火焰亮了起来，银色的双拐出现在了他的手中。

唇角微微上扬，泽田纲吉点亮了手上的火焰。

橙色与紫色的火焰划过夜空，点亮了城市某处的豪华府邸。

那之后，关于统治北岸长达百年的黑手党家族被完全剿灭，其下的各种黑暗勾当被一一查处整改，又是另外一个漫长又艰辛的话题了。

作者有话要说：

城市设定是威尼斯。

因为看了太多了黑手党纪实，所以想写写彭格列产业链。

战斗懒得写了所以就这样结尾了！（喂

大家要是能看的愉快就好啦~


End file.
